bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
INT. SUB
INT. SUB is the seventh episode of Season 5 of ''BoJack Horseman'', ''and the 55th episode overall. It premiered with the rest of Season 5 on September 14, 2018. Synopsis Diane's therapist encourages her to set boundaries with BoJack. A missing string cheese ignites a dispute between Todd and Princess Carolyn. Plot The episode begins with Diane's therapist, Dr. Indira, meeting her wife, mediator Mary-Beth, for dinner. They both admit they had long weeks with their clients. Mary-Beth suggests to Dr. Indira that she could talk about her clients if she changed their names and main characteristics. Dr. Indira then begins to talk about her week with "''Bobo the Angsty Zebra" (BoJack). Dr. Indira is shown in a session with Diane, who she renames "Diana, Princess of Whales," for her story. Diane is telling her about the BoJack tape Ana gave her with BoJack confessing that he almost did something to a girl, which Diane says that must mean she was young. She wonders why BoJack didn't tell her about it. On the set, BoJack announces that his mother died, but he doesn't need any condolences. Everyone listens to him, but BoJack is still offended no one wants to talk about it—indicating he is in denial about his grief. Diane tells her therapist that she knows BoJack probably wants her to confront him about it, but she's still mad at him. Dr. Indira tells her to focus on work, but Diane says that Flip, who in Dr. Indira's story is a dolphin named Flippy who only speaks in dolphin squeaks, won't let her do anything. Diane flashes back to going into Flip's office, and he has severe writer's block. She offers to help him, but Flip insists he can do it himself. She leaves and runs into BoJack, who says that his mom died. Dr. Indira tells Diane to tell BoJack that she needs some space. Back in the present, Mary-Beth begins to talk about her week, while also changing the people's names and characteristics. Her story involves Todd, or "Emperor Fingerface" and Princess Carolyn, or T''angled Fog of Pulsating Yearning in the Shape of a Woman." In the morning, Todd tells Princess Carolyn to have breakfast—but she assures him she’ll just grab whatever’s at work. Princess Carolyn later goes to Todd's office at WhatTimeIsItRightNow and asks him for her own office on set. She hands him the paperwork for it, but just when Todd is about to reach for his pen in his jacket—he suddenly blames her for eating his last string cheese. When she denies it, he says they have to get a mediator to help them solve this argument they are having at work. Dr. Indira continues her story about "''BoBo." Due to Flip having writer's block, BoJack and Gina (who is a guy in her story) have nothing to do. Gina suggests they have sex, but BoJack declines because he'll just think about his dead mom the entire time. She offers to get him some pie and he accepts. Mr. Peanutbutter, or "Mr. Chocolate Hazelnut Spread," offers his condolences to BoJack. He tells BoJack that when his mom got old they sent her to a farm. Gina tells him that his mom is dead, and Mr. Peanutbutter realizes this after realizing that the farm had no phones or internet. He breaks down and BoJack walks away. BoJack goes to talk to Diane, but Diane tells him that her therapist doesn't want her to talk to him. Mr. Peanutbutter announces to the set that his mom dies and asks for support. Everyone gets up and hugs him, to BoJack's annoyance. Todd and Princess Carolyn are with their mediator, Mary-Beth. Todd tells the story of how he was so excited to melt his string cheese and turn it into a "mozzarella Cinderella," but Princess Carolyn ate it. Princess Carolyn denies that she ate it. They continue to argue while the mediator tries to calm them down. Meanwhile, BoJack drives to Dr. Indira's office and asks her why she told Diane to stay away from him. She tells him to have a seat, and BoJack ends up spending the next forty-five minutes talking to her. She schedules him for the same time next week, and BoJack declares her as his best friend. BoJack returns to set and drags Diane aside into another room and tells her about the great time he had with her therapist. However, Diane says Dr. Indira is her therapist, and one of the few things she has for herself, so she asks BoJack to not see her. He agrees, but he goes back to Dr. Indira and tells her they can see each other behind Diane's back. Meanwhile, Princess Carolyn and Todd have been arguing for two hours. Todd leaves to go to the bathroom leaving Princess Carolyn alone with the mediator. Mary-Beth tells Princess Carolyn that she should lie to Todd about taking the cheese just to avoid a fight. Princess Carolyn begrudgingly does this but continues on to say that the string cheese was fair game. This angers Todd, who argues what is and isn't fair game food, making a list on but Princess Carolyn argues back it's her apartment so everything should be fair game for her. This angers Todd who declares that they are going to arbitration, to Mary-Beth's dismay. Diane goes to see Flip, who has only managed to type out gibberish. He confesses to her that everyone on set thinks he's a genius but he has no idea what he's doing. Diane tries to help him simplify things, but when that doesn't seem to help she leaves him alone to think about it. On the way out, she runs into BoJack, who lies about seeing lunch with a friend, but says something Dr. Indira always tells her, making Diane suspicious. While BoJack is having another session with Dr. Indira, Diane breaks in and catches him. When she angrily tells him that she told him not to see her, BoJack says that she isn't the only one going through stuff right now. Dr. Indira offers to allow them to have a conversation in her room because it's a safe space, but Diane doesn't feel like it's safe now that BoJack is here. Dr. Indira says that BoJack needs her more so she cuts ties with Diane, saying she's learned to set boundaries. Diane tells them both that they deserve each other. Dr. Indira then tries to get BoJack to talk about his mom, to get to the bottom of how he can get help—but BoJack freaks out and says she's helped him and doesn't need her anymore. He quickly leaves, leaving Dr. Indira having to lose two clients in one day. Back in the present, Dr. Indira and Mary-Beth have finished their stories (and for the remainder of the episode all the characters now have their original names and characteristics). Princess Carolyn and Todd are back at her apartment, setting boundaries for themselves. Mary-Beth calls Todd and says she realized Princess Carolyn was on set the whole day that the cheese was missing, so she couldn't have taken it. Todd tells this to Princess Carolyn and admits that he wanted this to be a work dispute so she wouldn't kick him out. Princess Carolyn tells him that she likes having him here, but she also needs her own space. He says he wants to help her pay rent and agrees to give her an office on site. He goes in his jacket for his pen but finds the missing string cheese instead. Diane goes to talk to BoJack on set. She apologizes for her behavior and admits he needs more help than she does. However, BoJack reveals to Diane that he didn't go to Dr. Indira because he needed help, he just wanted someone to spend his lunch break with. He doesn't believe therapy would work on him because he's too intelligent for it. Diane is bewildered that he hasn't changed at all. BoJack retorts that if she talked to him about his mom dying this wouldn't have happened. Diane asks if he wants to talk about it, but he questions why she keeps bringing up his mom. Diane sternly tells BoJack "You say you want to get better and you don’t know how. Well, here's me, your friend, telling you how: get therapy. Otherwise, don’t waste my time." BoJack says that Dr. Indira said they didn't need her and that they both are equally screwed up—they're the same. Diane angrily rebuts that they are not the same. She storms into Flip's office and starts furiously typing. He stands behind her as she types and likes what he sees. Mr. Peanutbutter thanks the set for supporting him about his mom's death but realizes that his dad is dead too. Flip and Diane emerge with new script pages and try to gather everyone around so that they can film, but since they're behind they have to shoot it all at once with cue cards. Philbert tells Sassy Malone of when he and Fritz killed a bunch of guys on a submarine during a sting operation. Philbert went to the room where they were keeping the stuff—but instead, he found a seventeen-year-old girl. BoJack is shocked by this, but Flip and Diane demand him to keep going. Philbert kisses the teenage girl, and the Fritz showed up. Sassy asks if Fritz didn't show up, what would he have done to the girl. Philbert says "Part of me is sure I couldn't go through, but another part knows that's a lie." ''Philbert then reveals he had to leave the girl on the submarine to die. Sassy angrily questions how he could do that, but Philbert insists he's the good guy. He then asks "How do you make something right when you've made it so wrong, you can never go back?" Flip asks Diane where she got the inspiration for the script from, she says it was a story she once heard, and she just changed the names Philbert says he'll never forget that night on the S.S New Mexico. When Sassy asks why he told her all that, he says it's just good to talk to someone. Flip yells cut and then calls himself a genius. BoJack, having realized during filming that Diane heard his confession tape about Penny, looks at Diane with guilt as she glares at him. Cast Intro Differences * Being part of Diane's therapist's storyline, the opening sequence changes BoJack's species from horse to zebra, the ''Horsing Around poster sports the title Striping Around, and the show's title changes to BoBo the Angsty Zebra. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5